okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Goldrat1
Note: I, goldrat1, am writing this article. I've tried to keep it as unbiased as possible. Thanks! This article is about goldrat1, not to be confused with goldrat2, goldrat3, goldrat4, goldrat5, goldrat0, or goldratINFINITY. goldrat1 is a player on the OkBuddyMinecraft server, and is technically the owner of the server. While he doesn't handle payments or host it, he has access to the console, FTP and logs, and has (arguably) done the most moderating and handling of the server out of anyone on it (EGO 100). As such, goldrat1 is about as close to a server owner as you can get. History goldrat1 initially joined the server on the 4th of January, 2019, after finding and saving the actual owner's Great OKBR Post. At the time, he was a normal player, just like the other mass amount of players that had flocked to the server after the initial post. 6ear and Sans Tower In his first few hours of playing, goldrat1 teamed up with 6ear, another new player, in an attempt to survive together. 6ear and goldrat1's first venture was to the top of the Sans Tower in a then-smallish Sansberg. On the 4th of January, 2019, then-moderator 27LegendThe had said that it was impossible to reach the top of the tower through the water elevator without having a helmet with Respiration III. 6ear and goldrat1, not ones to give up a challenge, did it anyway. The climb involved breaking netherrack with stone picks every twenty blocks or so upwards in order to catch a breath. The climb took in total around ten minutes, and goldrat1 and 6ear were the first players in history to make it to the top and make their mark without using Respiration III. The sign still stands there to this day, and since the venture many people have made their way easily to the top of the tower, using the air holes that goldrat1 and 6ear had provided. goldrat1 eventually tried to cooerce 6ear into making a city with him fair away form the bustle of Sansberg, however 6ear liked the idea of not living in the middle of nowhere and declined. 6ear has sadly rarely appeared again on the server, and goldrat1 decided to go his seperate way. Sansberg Residence goldrat1 then took up residence in Sansberg; it was then the most popular city on the server and he figured a free 5 diamonds would certainly be worth building a house. Noticing the huge skyscrapers and square houses around the city, goldrat1 decided to build something different, and on the 5th of January, on top of a hill just north-west of the Centre of Sansberg, built a fantasy-like wizards tower. A replica of the tower is still available to see on Gold Island in Goldcouver. A "SANSBERG" sign was also constructed next to the tower, also courtesy of goldrat1. It still stands today next to where the tower once stood. goldrat1 lived in Sansberg for approximately ten days before properly packing up and moving to Buenos Aires, but before then also built a house in Deez Nutz City. Deez Nutz City Residence On the 5th of January, 2019, goldrat1 built a house in the then-growing and then-not-dead city of Deez Nutz. goldrat1 was the sixth needed resident of Deez Nutz City. His house was small, and frankly kind of shitty. goldrat1 barely lived in Deez Nutz for more than twelve hours before giving the house to player Numzyx and properly moving to Buenos Aires. Buenos Aires Residence On the 15th of January, 2019, goldrat1 demolished his house in Sansberg and passed on his house in Deez Nutz City to become a resident of the beautiful city of Buenos Aires. Buenos was and still is a beacon of beauty, and a stark comparison to the tall, claustrophobic skyscrapers of Sansberg. goldrat1, who was certainly one for architectural beauty, decided to build a house there. UDPATE LATER, I HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT BECAUSE MY EGO IS THE SIZE OF KILIMONJARO. THX GAMERS